


Solarflare

by Lumieerie



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Companion Bond Feelings, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Betaed, Warmup Fic, flaregun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: Rune, of course, ignored him and came further into the room. "We need to talk.""No we don't," he dismissed.
Relationships: Rune Saint John/Brandon Saint John
Kudos: 9





	Solarflare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on  
> [This Art](https://twitter.com/Bloodwrit/status/1280015143795974145) by [ Vic](https://twitter.com/Bloodwrit)

"Go away, Rune," Brand called from the floor. He sounded irritated and tired, like talking to Rune was the last thing he wanted. That was true: today had been emotional turmoil on both of them and Brand didn't _do_ emotion. 

So once they got back to Half-House, Brand had retreated to his room to workout. Now here he was on his fifth set of sit ups. He didn't want to train but training was the easiest way to forget about _feelings_. He could deal with everything else later. 

Rune, of course, ignored him and came further into the room. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," he dismissed. It was easy to dismiss Rune and focus on training. On bettering himself. On doing everything- _for Rune_. Brand might lie to himself on a daily basis when it came to Rune. 

He could dwell on that thought later. He deserved more than unrequited love and unspoken feelings-

"Brand." Rune's tone almost sounded forced. "We need to talk," he reiterated. Each of his steps echoed through the room, closer and closer until he towered over Brand and looked down at him. 

God he wanted to wipe that look off Rune's face. One of concern. It was the look Rune always wore when he needed to get something off his chest and wouldn't take no for an answer. It was also the look that often led Brand to over-protective instincts and the strong desire to hurt anyone who hurt Rune. Damn it. 

"Just listen?" Rune asked. 

Brand nodded. 

He felt their bond widen, full and vulnerable. He watched as Rune swallowed back words and thought about what he had to get off his chest. Any other scenario and Brand would have demanded Rune hurry up. But this felt different- and that scared him, though he would never say that. 

When Rune lowered himself to the ground and straddled Brand's thighs, his mind short circuited. A hurricane of emotion hid in Rune's blue-grey eyes and those eyes pierced Brand where he lay. Helpless against anything his Scion could say or do right now, Brand blinked and looked up at him in awe.

"I know I'm bad at words but," Rune placed both of his hands on each side of Brand's head. "You're _everything_ Brand. You make me _feel_ everything and I'm not talking about our Companion bond. I need to know if I'm dreaming or if this is real-" He stopped himself. 

Brand stared. Their bond coursed with a rainfall, relentless in its pursuit to express their shared feelings. It burned despite the cold and gnawed at Brand's insides. Admiration and love washed over them, filled their bond and tipped it over like a metaphorical cup. He realized in that moment that his feelings were returned in full. 

"Rune." His voice was raw so he decided against words. Instead, he reached up and threaded his fingers through Rune's hair. Then he dragged Rune down for a kiss. 

From rain to a solar eclipse, Rune tasted like mutual feelings and _everything_ he had to offer. Brand admitted all of this willingly, knowing damn well that none of this would leave his mind. His thoughts safe, he murmured against Rune's lips, "It's mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at the [Scions of New Altantis Discord Server](https://discord.gg/kPAsffT)! We're the official TTS discord server and love new people!


End file.
